The Magick of Music
by key of darkness
Summary: Justins sad...SLASH WARNING


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Acually, not true. I own Angel, Ricky, the twins, Dan, Jay, Colt, Fardeep, and okay, basically, I own Rocky's family, Tommy's brother and any pets. I don't know if they all appear in this story but they come up in others.  
  
WARNING: Slash, Yaoi, two GUYS together. Get over it.  
  
Author's Note: Listening to rock music. Not really as bad as Linkin Park, but almost. This story is supposed to be moving and a bit sad. It's Justin's struggle through life. Only one chapter. Sorry to the people who like longer things, but I have just been dragged through hell and back and I have to write what's in my heart right now and if it's short, it's short. Also, if I write things that are long, they border to close to what's happening.  
  
Adam heard the door to the music department close. He barely looked up, but heard the footsteps stop in front of his desk in the office.  
  
"Are there any spare keyboards?" A quiet voice asked.  
  
Adam was right in the middle of grading one of student's papers and all he said was, "First on the right."  
  
"Thanks Adam." Adams head snapped up and he frowned. Students didn't use his first name, they weren't aloud. All he saw was someone with long brown hair disappear round the corner. He shrugged and went back to his marking.  
  
A few minutes later, he heard someone press a few notes on the keyboard. He grimaced. He hoped that it wasn't one of his students. After a while, the music flowed into a dark and haunting tune. It would falter and spot for a moment or two, and the same part would be repeated over and over, but it was still a moving song. He tried to place the keys and cords. D, F A, B D F.  
  
The tune changed. It almost sounded like Bet Middlers, Wind Beneath my Wings. He paused from marking to listen closer. It was. It was the introduction. Played as if someone was just trying to find the tune. Who ever this kid was, they were good. He winced as they struck the wrong note, then he looked back down to the pile of papers on his desk. He sighed.  
  
"Gotta get these done by the end of lunch." he told himself.  
  
He continued to listen as he plowed through the mountain of year 10 music theory papers. He continued to listen until he was on the last paper. The kid who had written it had only come into the school three days earlier and was determand to get a good mark. The bell rang just as he put an A at the top of the paper. It was one of the best assessments that he had seen this year. Deffintly a good start to a new school. Be was so busy that he didn't notice the kid playing the keyboard walk past to the door. All he heard was a click of the lock and footsteps on the stairs as he started off to class.  
  
"Maybe next time." he said to himself as his next class lined up outside the classroom opposite to the office.  
  
"First sign of going mad you know." Said Angel as she walked past. "And I should know, I'm crazy."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
The door clicked open later after school. A boy looked into the office and saw no one there. He walked down the hall and into one of the empty practice rooms. He sat down at the keyboard and pulled out the note book he had written the song down in. He felt depressed and sad. Things were all hell right now and music was his only escape. He was completely oblivious to the figure standing at the door, listening to his music.  
  
After half an hour, he closed his book and the figure left silently. He grabbed his bag and left for home, still unaware that he had had an audience.  
  
Adam watched the young boy enter.  
  
"Spare keyboard, third door on the left." He said, turning back to his work. He sat down in front of the computer and waited for the music to start again. It had now been three weeks since the first visit, and he had turned up every afternoon and lunch time with out fail to play. He was getting quiet good, and today the music flowed from his fingers. New parts of the song added, old taken away. Always changing. Never the same. It was almost as if the music was alive and growing. Every key wrong was a trip or a fall, but it was always gone over again, like a child making a mistake and having it corrected.  
  
Adam still did not know who the boy was. He was either to busy and missed seeing his face or the boy always had his head bowed.  
  
But Adam had bigger problems than a mystery boy. He was a 21 year old man in a relationship with a 15 year old boy. Justin. He would have thought that everyone would have been against it. But all their friends had been quiet supportive of it.  
  
But now Justin was becoming a different person. He was quiet and withdrawn. He'd stop eating if Adam wasn't there. I change was very sudden and Adam was worried. Sure he'd gone through fazes. Everybody does, but not like this. There was something wrong and he HAD it find out what it was.  
  
The music stopped when the bell rang and Adam looked up at the clock in surprise. He heard the door click and he groaned.  
  
"Almost." He whispered.  
  
"My god, you are going Mad." said Angel in mock horror.  
  
"Don't you have some where ELSE to be?"  
  
Justin sat on the bed in Adams room. He wasn't back yet so he picked up on of the books beside Adams bed and flicked through it. He heard a key turn in the lock and put the book back down and sprawled across the bed. Adam opened the door and threw down his bag. He walked to the phone and punch in a number. Justin listened silently.  
  
"Justin, if your there, pick up the phone. If you're just not answering listen. I want you to meet me... Angel? Yes. HE'S WHAT!!" Adam turned. "That little rat." he hissed as his eyes fell on the boy sprawled on the bed. "Thanks. Bye." Adam hung up the phone. He strode over towards the bed.  
  
"YOU!!!" he hiss in mock anger. Justin cringed and shied away from the hands that reach out to him. Adam stopped when he saw the reaction his approach. His face became full of concern.  
  
"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Settle." He said gently. Justin relaxed a bit and aloud himself to be pulled into a hug. The last month had been hell and he had told no one why. Not even his boyfriend.  
  
"What's wrong." Adam asked in a soothing tone.  
  
Justin looked up at him with big, blue, tear filled eyes. Some where within in him, a wall collapsed and before he knew it, he was spilling the nightmare of fear and darkness, of hatred and abuse to his lover. He cried and held on to Adam, digging his fingers into the older boys back.  
  
Tears slid down Adams face as he heard the words flow out of his young friend's mouth. His heart bled and his soul cried for him. He wrapped him in a warm embrace and held on. Not wanting to lose the one he loved. The story of the past few months terrified him. He knew he had to do something to help him, but he didn't know what.  
  
Then realization hit him. Justin was the boy who played the Keyboard. The mystery boy from the music department! Maybe the music would help heal his bruised and battered soul. Maybe, just maybe, they could get through the horror of Justin's pain together. Maybe, just maybe, Justin would have the strength to go on living. He hope that the magic of music would be powerful enough to pull him through.  
  
Justin sat in the music department after school. In front of him was a keyboard and a book. Behind him was the one who loved him, watching him play. It had been over a year since that day Adam had rescued him from an abusive foster home. It had been a year since Justin had finally trusted someone enough to tell them what was happening. And it was a year since he had played his last sad song.  
  
Adam was teaching him happier songs now, and he said Justin was a good student, much better than his best grade 10, now year 11 and going for an OP 1 in the arts.  
  
But most important of all, Justin was happy now. The magic of music had saved him. 


End file.
